Bri Barlup
Bri Barlup '''is a main cast member on Little Women: Atlanta, and was a main cast member on Little Women: Dallas. Biography '''Brianna Lyn Barlup was born on April 20, 1992. The type of dwarfism that she has is Achondroplasia. Before Bri was on Little Women: Atlanta, she was a club dancer alongside her best friend/fellow cast member Emily Fernandez. She and Fernandez were also featured in rapper Lil Chuckee's music video for his song,"Da Wop". After that, Barlup went as Leftcheek and Fernandez went as Rightcheek at performances, and performed together as the duo called,"The Cheeks". Barlup left Atlanta to be with family, and joined the cast of "Little Women: Dallas". She and Emily became main cast members of Little Women: Atlanta again, and returned to the show during Season 5. In 2016, Bri appeared on a season 2 episode of the Lifetime series called, "Atlanta Plastic", a show where people get plastic surgery. The procedure that Bri had done was a breast augmentation. Behind the Scenes When Bri was nine years old, her father (Christopher L. Barlup) died in a car accident in 2002. Bri's mother also has Achondroplasia dwarfism. Before being on Little Women: Atlanta and Little Women: Dallas, Bri was already friends with Emily Fernandez. They have been best friends for over 7 years, and consider each other family. Bri has two sons named Malik (6), and Karter (1). Malik has Achondroplasia dwarfism like Bri, and Karter is average-sized. Malik and Karter's father is locally famous rapper, Cordero "Wooda" Bowen, better known as Ratchetasswooda. Barlup and Bowen were never in a relationship, and have known each other for at least 5 years. They Season 2 episode, "Unhappy Birthday".]] worked on forming a relationship, but It didn't happen. Although Bri and Wooda aren't in a relationship, they make an effort to co-parent their sons Malik, and even lived together. In mid 2017, Bri dated a man named Jamarcus for a short time. Many months after Bri, Wooda, and their son Malik moved to Dallas, Wooda left Bri and Malik behind to pursue his music career, since he had gotten signed to a record label. On the Season 2 reunion of Little Women: Dallas, Wooda makes his return after not being in quite a few episodes in Season 2. Some light is also shed on he and Bri's relationship. Wooda revealed that he was never out of the picture with Bri, even when she was dating another man briefly. He also said that he didn't want to form a relationship with Bri at the moment. Bri and her best friend Emily have a Youtube channel called, "OFFICIALLCRC". They've released multiple singles, including, "Poppin' Bottles", "Gettin Rich", "HD", and "Run That Check". In August 2017, the music video for "Poppin' Bottles" was posted on their channel. Over the course of two months, the video received more than 12 million views. On May 24, 2019, Emily and Bri released a song titled "Project X" with Amanda and Andrea Salinas (A.K.A The Tiny Twins). The music video for the song was released on YouTube on June 8, 2019, and over the course of 17 days, the video received 1.1 million views. Trivia * Bri's natural hair color is blonde. * She wants to have two more children. * Barlup likes to listen to the music of rapper Kevin Gates. Category:LW Dal.Characters Category:LWATL Characters Category:Characters Category:Parents Category:Rappers Category:People who were born in the 1990s Category:People who have appeared on non-Little Women TV shows Category:Dancers Category:Event Hosts Category:People who have a YouTube channel Category:Mothers Category:People who were born in April Category:Tauruses Category:People who are from Pennsylvania Category:Little People with LP Children Category:Little People with Average-Sized Parent(s) Category:Little People with Average-Sized Children Category:Little People with LP Parent(s)